


The List

by wistfulmemory



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lists make doing business so much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> handypolymath asked for Pepper Potts, the 7 pet peeves of highly effective people

Time was a priority in Pepper’s job, so she had created a specific list of seven objections when dealing with people and other companies trying to do business with Stark Industries. No one knew about the list; however, if even just one of the objections were triggered in some way, any chance of working with or using Stark Industries was gone. People grew to be in awe of Pepper’s efficiency and effectiveness in her business dealings, and she just smiled serenely as she planned her next steps in expanding her business empire.


End file.
